Twisted Illusion
by FallenXAngelxp
Summary: A short story of Maka's traumatic dream that ends up becomig a reality


Maka and Soul

The both of them had been walking along the school hallway, preparing for the next few weeks they had left together before they go off to separate universities. Maka has believed that she had her entire plan figured out. She would go away in order to experience a new life outside of her small community. She would then graduate and become a marine biologist in order to aid in the progression of decreasing climate change. The thought of a family in the future had not crossed her mind at all when strategizing her life's plan, it had only caught her attention when she had begun dating Soul during her freshman year. Fours years later, she still has not made the space to include a family, simply because she believed it wasn't needed to live a full life of success. As the two walked hand in hand to schools exit, she had come to the conclusion that regardless of their time spent together, she would break up with him by the end of the day.

Henny turns around and looks at her deeply. His eyes resemble tiny speckles of sun light mixed with the essence of a beautiful ruby. She's suddenly washed with the warmth that he brings to her whenever he shares a moment with her. Every look, every stare that he sends her way is another reminder of all the great memories they have shared together. It is completely inevitable the way he makes her feel. However, regardless of this precious moment, Maka feels as though what she has decided is best. With an urge to retreat back to her home, Maka swiftly touches her small, soft pink lips with Soul's in a sensual kiss. The form of intimacy they've shared not only deepens within the next few minutes but once it ends it has left her in a complete state of breathlessness. Soul reaches to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and whispers in the simplest of ways "I love you" before departing and leaving her to walk home.

Five long hours have passed since Maka had been home from school. The color of sky had dimmed and was slowly turning into the dark of night. Maka had been on her bed inside of her small blue room, getting ready to send Soul a text informing him that she needed to speak with him over an important matter as soon as possible. Despite of it being only seven o'clock, Maka had become sleepy during her time away and had fallen asleep just after her text was sent.

_~ My heart is pumping as fast as possible. It had taken so much from me in order to be able to stand in this moment, to receive my diploma indicating I have completed my studies at the university, and am able to begin my life dedicating to helping the community. _

_I just have to walk up these steps and collect this piece of paper, leading me to the next path in my journey. _

_Nothing can stop me._

_"Maka! Look over here, take a picture!" I hear my papa yell as I am accepting my diploma. I quickly turn my body to him in order to comply with his request. But my papa isn't there... and neither are the rest of the parents. _

_I turn back to the dean, and realize that he is not there either. What's happening!? Why is everyone disappearing? I don't understand! _

_*beat* _

_Everything is so dark_

_*beat* _

_Why can't I feel anything_

_*beat* _

_There's a light, I see it reaching for me._

_Running towards the small pieces of light, I begin to see an entirely different scene. _

_I am in the center of a cemetery, surrounded by individuals who seem familiar with their heads down, crying. I turn to recognize the tombstone placed only three feet away from me. _

_'Soul Evans, beloved son and fiancé'_

_Soul...Soul!..._

_Why is there a tombstone with Soul's name. He's not? There's no way? I had just seen him in school! _

_I rush to one of the crying ladies dresses in black, screaming my questions as loud as possible. _

_They don't listen to me. No one listens to me. I don't understand._

_"Soul? Where are you!" I exclaim as tears begin to stain my flush cheeks. I don't understand what's happening! How could he die! _

_No! No! This cannot be happening! _

_"Please someone! Help me!"_

_"Soul come back, where are you!" _

Maka is startled awake by her papa, receiving questioning eyes for the tears that stain her petite face. Maka rushes to her car and simply directs her attention in racing toward Soul's house.

She has only one thing on her mind and that is to make sure that her dream had not become a reality, regardless of her past intentions.

As she parks her Mini Cooper on the driveway of Soul's two story home, she scurried to find her keys to his house. Once unlocked, she immediately marched off to Soul's bedroom.

Slamming the door open, she finds not only her living and breathing boyfriend but she finds him shocked at how aggressive Maka had looked at the moment.

"What's wrong!" He questions as he relentlessly strides to her side in order to comfort her, acknowledging that she was not in the best state.

"I'm fine, I thought you weren't!" She turns to face his chest and buries her entire head against him in order to feel his familiar warmth. "I'm so sorry I tried breaking up with you" she states absentmindedly.

As her words sink into her own ears, she realizes what she has just admitted. She had not confronted Soul about her previous intentions of ending their relationship prior to her traumatic dream.

"What?... since when were you trying to break up with me?" He pulls away from her angsty body.

"Please don't get mad, I was gonna break up with you because of the fact that we were going to different schools but I had a dream about you dying and I don't feel like breaking up is for the best anymore because after seeing something like that I figured that it hurts more to see you gone than anything else. I don't want to break up I promise please don't get mad" she recited with a pleading look in her eyes. Soul however, wasn't fond of what she had just admitted.

"How could you just want to break up with me over something as trivial as that! I gave you everything through these four years and this is what I deserve!" He yells with built up fury.

Maka tries to reach for his arms once more but Soul had pulled away. He did not want to be touched by her at the moment, and frankly he was not finished with his sentiment.

"Yea High school is ending but so fucking what! We were suppose to be endgame, we had a whole life ahead of us how could you just be so selfish!"

Ana tried to reason with him by saying "I had only thought of breaking up because of how different our paths were going to be!"

But Soul was not having it. He was tired of listening to her. He believed that no one who truly loved him would just leave him so easily. "Fuck that, I trusted you, I trusted our love, our whole fucking relationship !"

"No! No! I'm so sorry. I was selfish just pease don't break up with me please!" Ana begins recollecting the memories from her dreams and completely falls into a state of shock.

Collapsed on the floor, Maka struggles to regain her composure and succumbs to the feelings of distress. Soul had been taken aback by such a sudden action and quickly runs to her side to assist her.

"What the hell Soul! What's going on with you!"

Ana doesnt respond, she just focuses on the pain of the memory of her dream and how the metaphor of Soul being gone is slowly becoming her reality even if he is alive.

Soul sighs in defeat and explains himself to her once more, " I don't want to break up with you, in just hurt that you would think it would just be so easy to leave me"

Maka looks into his mesmerizing eyes, "I'm so sorry, I was only thinking of myself, please forgive me please" she admits as several tears begin to appear.

Soul picks her up slowly from the floor and settled his soft warm hands upon her small face to wipe away her salty tears. Maka looks up to him and thanks him many times for his decision to stay with her and instantly reaches for a deep hug against his solid but welcoming chest.

It was only a few seconds, until something had caught Maka's eyes from across the room. It was a box that was opened with a beautiful ring inside.

Questioningly, Maka releases herself from the embrace. "What is that ring doing over there?"

Soul gives out another sigh, acting as if he had been caught. " it was suppose to be a gift to you... it's true, we are leaving each other and won't see one another for a while... but I wanted to ask you to be mine forever cordially as my soon to be wife..."

Soul continues to recite his proposal to Maka believing she had still been listening to him. While on the other hand, Maka had only pretended to pay attention to his sweet words.

'The tombstone said Fiancé'

At the recollection of this fact, Maka had been stunned and in complete fear of the reality that had just crashed.


End file.
